Farmers with livestock, feed lot operators and the like make frequent use of feed bunks. These are troughs or mangers which in one commonly seen form are made in pre-cast concrete units. These are used singly or placed in end to end relation and in many cases provided with a permanently connected superstructure which sometimes mounts an overhead feeder. In some instances the feed bunk includes fixed partitions which enables animals to feed on both sides of the bunk without interference from one side to the other.
Where a goodly number of animals must be fed, it has been a common practice to construct a feed bunk with its superstructure as a permanent building. This oftentimes creates problems. The posts required to support the superstructure are frequently damaged by feeding animals. They also tend to deteriorate due to exposure to changing weather conditions. In either case, reconstruction or repair of the superstructure becomes a major project. Also, in many cases it becomes desirable that the feed bunk structure be changed as to its size, arrangement or location. With a fixed construction this is again a major and costly project. Another disadvantage found in prior art feed bunk assemblies is that the nature and placement of the posts used to support the superstructure interferes with the free movement of animals to their feed. Moreover, the cleaning blade of a tractor or other machine which one is frequently required to operate in the vicinity of the feed bunk will oftentimes hook to and damage its posts which are located outside of the bunk. These are primary reasons that the support posts are frequently damaged to the extent they must be replaced or repaired. The foregoing is apart from the fact that the prior art feed bunk does not lend itself to the ready introduction of different feed materials.